Pearblossom
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: 7 months after Harvey's death Edward receives a message from him.


**This one is ... yeah.**

**I can put this with pretty much anyone and it works.**

Edward forced himself up from the sofa at the noise of the doorbell, covering himself with his dressing gown.

He wiped his eyes and coughed gently, opening the curtain as he walked past so that whomever was at the door wouldn't know he was sitting in the dark, again, crying, again.

He just couldn't stop.

It had been 7 months since Harvey… left.

Surely he should be over it by now?

Edward sighed, holding the door handle. There was no way he would get over this, ever.

"Hi," he said as he opened the door, seeing a grey-clad delivery man, holding a large box.

"Uh, I…" Edward frowned, "I didn't order anything. What is this?"

The delivery man shifted and looked at the delivery notice, "This is the Nigma-Dent residence? Correct?"

"Yeah, well… No, just Nigma now… I must have," he could feel sorrow rising in him again, he swallowed to hide the crack that threatened his voice, "I must have forgotten to change it."

The man nodded, "Right, yeah, well. It's definitely for you."

The man forcefully handed Edward the box, and turned to walk off, probably eager to get back to his van, knowing what this area was like.

Edward closed the door, and began to walk back to his chair, the spot he'd not moved from since the funeral.

He heard his phone buzz, and placed the box on the table, "Hello?" he asked quietly.

"Ed! Dude, happy birthday!" Jon's voice called down the phone.

"Hey, Jon, thanks," Edward said, smiling gently.

"You comin' out tonight?" he asked.

Edward shook his head absentmindedly, looking at the box still, "Nah, thanks, Jon, I'll stay in, watch a film or something."

"No Edward, come on, it's been forever since you came out, I'm not having you sitting there on your arse on your birthday."

Edward sighed, "Fine. But I refuse to have any fun."

Jon chuckled, "Sure, you just sit and watch as me and Jervis _grind_."

Edward smiled faintly, that did sound kind of fun, "8 then?"

"Oh, yes!" Jon shouted, Edward heard a hoot in the background; Jervis displaying his delight. "Jervis says happy birthday too."

"Tell him I say thanks."

"Right, I'll see you tonight, it's gunna be great I promise!"

The phone clicked off, and Edward let out a sigh, setting the phone down, he cast his eyes to the box again.

He opened it and frowned, inside there was a white porcelain pot, filled with what seemed to be pear blossom petals. Petals? Why had he been sent these?

He closed his eyes in thinking, he had read something about pear blossom…What had they stood for…

Health? Or something, wellbeing?

He pulled it out of the box, looking for a label.

There was a receipt inside from a company called 'Ivy's Ivys', with a contact number, and a handwritten note.

Tears leapt to his eyes and a gasp tore itself from him as he read it.

'My Eternal Love, Harvey'

…This had to be a joke.

It had to be.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back tears, "Please…"

He picked his phone back up and dialled the customer helpline number.

He heard a familiar hello, and he sighed, his voice cracking violently, "P-Pam, W-What is this?"

"Oh, hi, Ed," Pam cooed down the phone, obviously smiling, "I was expecting your call."

"What is this, Pam?! You fucking tell me now!"

Pam sighed, "Calm down Eddie. Listen… it means what you think it does. I can't tell you much, but it was definitely _him_. He called a week ago, _Northern Metropolis_ code."

Edward gasped to himself, panting almost, sweating, his heart pounding as if he'd run a marathon, "Are you serious? If you're fucking with me I will end your damn life Ivy!"

Pam smiled down the phone, talking slowly and sincerely, "Edward Nigma, I swear on my prize rose, I'm not fucking with you."

"H-He's not-"

Pam shushed him quickly, "You know how he left things, you can't talk about it. Just. Tell him I say hi, ok?"

"I swear Ivy, I-"

"I know, Eddie… It's been nice knowing you."

She hung up, and Edward began to laugh.

This was a sign.

This was a sign!

Harvey was alive!

He was ok!

He was in Metropolis!

He had settled, and wanted Edward to find him.

"You fucker!" Edward shouted, smiling widely, "I fucking mourned you, Harvey, I thought you were dead you little shit!"

He collapsed to the floor, laughing loudly, his hands in his hair, tears falling from his eyes, marking the floor.

He grasped his phone again, dialling Jon's number.

"Hola amigo," Jon cooed, expecting some excuse from his friend as to why he couldn't come out.

"Jon," Edward half-sobbed, "H-He's alive, I-I have to go, he's alive!"

"Oh that fucker."

"Yeah, I know! I've got to go and find him!"

Edward heard laughter down the phone, from both Jon and Jervis. "This is fucking brilliant!" Jon screamed.

Edward sat on the floor laughing and crying, unable to believe what was happening.

He was alive.

He had to pack, he had to leave, he had to find Harvey, he had to.

He got to his feet, wiping his eyes, still laughing, "I-I've got to go, Jon," he said gently.

"Tell him we say hi," Jon laughed down the phone, "And have fun for fuck's sake!"

**hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review!**


End file.
